A New Void
by Bryce Gray
Summary: Percy Leaves camp feeling abandoned. Chaos finds him and gives him some of his poser so that Percy can be the gardian of Earth. Percybeth rated M for future chapters. NO FLAMES! but constructive comments are welcome. p.s summery sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Some things aren't as they seam.

Percy was walking on the beach of camp halfblood, as he was contemplating everything that had happened in the Titan war. Being granted Immortality,

_Flash back _

(**just a heads up this will be slightly different then how Rick wrought it in the book.)**

"_we have not given this gift in millennia but if you wish it we will make you a god." Zeus said solemnly. I'm honored really but i…I can't!"I looked back to see Annabeth's face. She had her hands over her mouth but they still couldn't hide the smile. "What you denied our greatest gift!" "I'm horned really! But id be leaving behind too much. I quickly look at Annabeth. But there is another gift you can give me…" "oh and what pray tell is that?" said Zeus. "to claim ALL of your children by the age of 12! And to recognize the miner gods by giving them thrones. The Titans wouldn't have been able to rise if the minor gods were recognized, and all the unclaimed children had been claimed! And to relies the peaceful titans from there prisons! And for Hades to be recognized as an Olympian!" Percy finished. "Is that all?" said Zeus. "Father I agree with Percy!" stated Athena. Everyone turned to her in shock. "I was wrong about you Percy…you are offered a chance of a life time that no one has earned for millennia, and turn it down for the betterment of others…" Athena seemed to glace at Annabeth with that. " I say we grant him his wish and make Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia. All in favor!" all the gods raised their hands. _

, and why his girlfriend might be so distant recently. It use to be that they were near inspirable, but now it was the opposite. Silean (she didn't die in the end of TLO) seemed to think that it was because she was so wrapped up with rebuilding Olympus. But it seemed no one had time for him anymore. When he saw his girlfriend Annabeth sitting staring out at the sea, he was about to great her when his new narcissistic brother Mike (who had a serious thing for Annabeth stupid σkαtά) ran up and kissed her! Without a second thought I ran up pulled Mike to his feet and kneed him in the gut! Then caring the momentum I swung my fist turning as I did this and hit him in the back of the head! Well he was hunched over on all fours I kicked him so hard he cork screwed in the air and hit the sand hard. "You little σkαtά" I said with furry! As I spat on him! "Percy! Where….. where'd you come from?" Annabeth said as if she was a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. " I can't be leave you'd do this to me Annabeth! How long has this been going on!" "how long has what been going on weakling? Me sucking face with your girlfriend? Weeks! That's how long!" said Mick getting shakily to his feet. "I'm much stronger then you and soooooo much better then you at everything!" said Mike with a cocky grin on his face. That's when Mike finally Know test the weather on the rapidly approaching horizon. Pitch black! 20 foot wave's hurricanes and typhoons all rapidly towards them. "WHAT!" screamed Percy. And as he did the ground quaked. "Percy calm down! He's a lying pack of…" " Don't deny it Braine ack! He was going to find out sooner or later!" said Mark with a little bit more worry because the storms Percy was causing were only a few 100 miles from shore! "Percy you don't seriously think…" "Annabeth don't! Don't ruin what dignity I still have for you!" the storms seamed to die quite a bit. "I….I love…. Loved you…. But now I just don't know!" Percy almost whispered as he turned and began walking away. Annabeth dropped to his knees crying. Percy faulted for a minute but continued on. Mike decided he'd try and hurt Percy. ( idiot, he has the curse of Achilles! Not to mention he's Immortal!) Mike drawing his sword and charged Percy from behind. "I'm Better!" Mike screamed! Without hesitating Percy side stepped hooking Mikes extended arm putting a hand on the extended arms shoulder and broke his arm! Mike cried in pain! Percy then grabs the sword as its falling sliced a gash on Mikes other shoulder and ripped him around with the broken arm and pointed the sword under his chin. "you think your Hot shit! Your worthless! You're the worst fighter ever! And an even more terrible person! I don't know what she sees in you but you should know you just fucked with the wrong guy!" Percy said through gritted teeth. Mike raised a hand to control an incoming wave 25 foot wave to smash into Percy. "Really your that pathetic to think you could just hit me with a wave! I'm a son of Poseidon too! Trained longer and harder, and better then you! That would have only made me stronger! Without even the slightest hint that he was controlling the wave he stopped it moved it above his head. Mike could feel the water become as hard as steel. Percy then jumped out of the way as the water smashed into Mike! Mike bilked his eyes "Dame that hurt!" but he could use his arm again." He got up and saw a fuming Annabeth! (OH Shit run you stupid fuck run!) "forget that loser! You know I'm way better!" he said. "you little σkαtά! You may have fooled him but you're a worthless peace of shit! And you thought his little ass kicking hurt! Wait till I'M done with you!" she then Spartan kicked him in the face. She then stormed off to Percy's Cabin!

Annabeths pov

I ran to his cabin only to see a vary Pissed of Thalia leaning against the door trying to hold back tears! "Thalia! Where is Percy?" Annabeth asked holding back tears. "OH! I don't know! Leaving! After he just saw his now ex girlfriend Annabeth Chase kissing his ass hole of a new half brother! How could you Annabeth! After everything he's done for you! Like oh… ya HOLDING THE FUCKING SKY! So that you Annabeth Chase the only girl he ever loved wouldn't die! Gave up immortality for! Broke out of camp traveled across the country to save!" **(How I see the Titans Curse ending is Percy goes straight to Fighting Altus! Annabeth brakes her bonds and takes the weight of the Sky From Atriums so that the goddess can fight Atlus. Percy then took the weight of the sky from Annabeth! The rest goes as Rick wrote in the book) **"Convinced Poseidon to apologize to Athena! Saved you from the sirens! Brought you on a quest when he barely knew you! And so much more! You then repay him by cheating on him with his YOUNGER BIGEST FUCKING EGO IN THE WORLD, COMPLEAT DUSHBAG HALF BROTHER! ... For a daughter of the goddess of wisdom you just did the stupidest thing ever!" Thalia was so close to tears she was shaking. "….Thalia…..I didn't cheat on Percy….." Annabeth said just above a whisper. "OH REALLY!" "YES! MIKE RAN UP WHEN I WAS ON THE BEACH! AND…. AND THAT Μαλάkα KISSED ME WHEN PERCY WAS RIGHT THERE! AND BEFOR I COULD PUSH HIM AWAY AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM PERCY CAME UP. AND WOULDN'T HEAR ME OUT! I KOCKED THE σkαtά OUT AND RAN HERE TO TALK TO PERCY!" Screamed Annabeth as she broke down in to tears again. "OH! OH NO!" Thalia grabed Annabeth by the arm and the Bolted to the border to stop Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming. And Thank you to all the followers! Hope you like the chapter.) **

**DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

A new void

Chapter 2

Words never spoken

Percy's pov

"Percy! PERCY! PERCY STOP!" Annabeth screamed from the bottom of the hill. But Percy didn't stop. How could she! I…. I thought…. She…. Loved me….. Percy thought as he stopped directly on the border of camp. He reached into his pocket and took out the silver gray tinted promise ring. Percy put the ring down with his camp shirt. "I won't be needing these." Then Percy dashed out of Camp.

(Time skip) Two days later

"Ugh….." Percy sat up holding his head. "What happened last night?" Percy took in his surroundings. He was in his room at his mom's apartment. Then the last 48 hours came rushing back. Percy sate up with a sigh. He got up and put on some clean jeans, a muscle shirt, and then his bronze Brest plate and through a black sweater over that. After packing some more cloths into his backpack he walked out of his room. "Percy can you please reconsider this?"

"Mom I'm Immortal! And staying here will only attract more monsters! I have to go….. I'm not sure when you'll hear from me next but I'll be backing….." Sally sighed.

"Ok…. Just be safe."

"Come on mom when am I not?" Percy said with a grin. Then he hugged his mom and shook Paul's hand. Then Percy walked out the door. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he wouldn't see his Mom or Paul for a long time.

Later that day

I stopped in at a pub and bought a bottle of jack using the mist to appear as if I was 21 to the bartender. He sat in the darkest corner and thought up his next move. When a man approached him, "What's with the long face son?" the man asked. Without looking up I said

"I'm not your son…."

the man chuckled "no…. But then again you don't know me Percy." I looked at the man.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I'm the creator of all, and I've been watching you for along time."I wreaked his brain for this mystery man's name. Percy looked at the man more closely.

"Chaos? To what do I owe the pleasure." I said gesturing for the Chaos to sit.

"Well as I said Percy I've been watching you for a long time, and I'm here with an offer."

"What kind of offer?" I questioned while taking a gulp of my drink. Sighing Chaos said "well to put it simple I'm fading from this universe…. Soon I will no longer be able to protect this planet that I love…. So I want to give earth a protector that will protect the innocent, and keep the balance in check. That's where you come in Percy. I've waited for a hero like you for a very long time…. I want you to be the one to watch over this planet. What do you say Percy, will you accept?"

"Humm….you said your fading from this universe?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes. I am the master of the void and creator of the universe. There are many universes and in this universe I have been forgotten, the source of my power gone…. So I need someone to take my place in this universe. That someone is you Percy!" I sat thinking hard. Then suddenly I stuck out my hand.

"Deal!" Chaos took his hand and they were gone. Sucked in to the void that had opened.

Annabeth's pov

(Time rewind)

"**PERCY!**" I screamed. Thalia and I finally reached the top of the hill. There at the border was his camp shirt. "**NO! NO!**" I fell to my knees with tears running down my cheeks. There on his shirt was a Proms ring! It was Silver with a gray tint engraved on the inside of the band it said _'Your_ _Forever Mine Wiz Girl as I am yours' _I picked up his shirt and held it close. It still smelt like him…. Thalia put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We'll find him Annabeth!" Thalia said solemnly. "Come back Percy…." Annabeth said barely audible.

(Time skip) Two years later.

I sat looking out at the sea absently turning the silver gray promise ring he was going to give me. It looked the same as it had after the day Percy left. Gray, and depressed. Poseidon's way of saying he still misses his favorite son. "Percy…."it hurt to say his name. "Where did you go seaweed brain." I said barley above a whisper.

"That's what we all want to know." Said Silena glumly as she sat beside me. "It's been two years! Where could he have gone! It's like he dropped of the face of the earth!" I said nearing tears with every word.

"I wish I could relate." Silena said. (Oh forgot to mention Silena Beckendorf didn't die in the War!)

"It's all that fucking shit head Mike's fault!"

I said angrily. I send him to the infirmary at least twice a day! :D but it's not nearly enough. "Ha.. Well with your daily beatings, the Stoles stealing and parking him 24seven, all the girls treating him like shit. And the camp in general treating him like crap! Hopefully he off's himself and saves the world a lot of trouble!" said Silena.

"Ya…" just then Thalia came running up. Out of breath.

"Annabeth!... I just…"

"Catch your breath first Thalia!" I said worried. But a little excited, hoping they found a clue about Percy.

"We just ran into this guy… He knew Percy!" My heart was beating fast, and I was over joyed.

"What do you mean knew him?" I asked with a sinking feeling.

**(Sorry about the Cliff hanger! I'll update soonish….. Who's this mystery guy? What has Percy been up to the last two years? Find out soon. Review Pleas!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**( Here you go Chapter three WHOOOOOOOOO! Thank you for the support and comments I'm glad you all rely like the story. Oh and a special thanks to LordGalve, and CrunchyMunchers Thanks for the support! I hope you like the new chapter I packed a little action in this one ;P )**

Chapter 3

What twisted webs we weave.

Percy's pov

"WOW! Chaos…. What is this place." I stood in a valley similar to camp Half-blood but way bigger!

"Good question. It's a training ground I built for you. Now the first stage of your training! You must say the pledge Percy Jackson…" I was wondering what the pledge was when my right hand when over my heart and my left was in the air.

"I Percy Jackson swear to protect the innocent, keep the earth in balance, do what is necessary for the world no matter the effect it will have on me. I fight in dark to serve the light, hide in plain sight, and protect the innocent! Where others blindly fallow the truth; I remember nothing is certain. Where others are bound by law and mortality: I remember everything is permitted. Where that came form I don't know. I pledge myself to Chaos and be the keeper of earth. Until death or Chaos releases me from my oath!

**(Yes the last little bit was taken from Assassins creed! But come on It's an amazing way to pledge loyalty and it fit somewhat of what Percy now has to do.)**

"Good Percy! Now take my hand…" I took it. Chaos placed his other hand on top and a black aurora surrounded me. For the first time since Styx I felt unbearable pain! Like the river Styx the weight of the sky got together and made babes on fucking steroids. But I didn't scream. After Chaos let go I fell to my knees panting.

"what did you just do?" I said panting.

"I gave you a portion of my powers. And increased your senses, as well as changed your bones so that they are stronger."

I got shakily to my feet. "Oh I see…. And what powers do I have?" Well your usual power over the seas and earthquakes has been Increased, as for specifics, I don't really know. Now let us begin your training so that you can learn to control your powers.

I trained for what seemed like 6 months. Being immortal I didn't need to sleep. We stopped twice a day to eat. I had really improved. I could control water and earth to do almost anything. I could charm speak so well I might be able to outdo Aphrodite, I was as smart as possible even smarter the n Athena. I could fly but I really did. What can I say the sky has never been kind to me. I could take on all the Olympians win and still not break a sweat. I could out shoot Airtimes, and Apollo. I could control fire, shadow travel as well as banish the undead. I could teleport! YA! That's right. But we hadn't discovered all my powers yet.

"Percy…. I you don't know the whole extent of your powers but now you must return to earth. Time grows short. Here this is my last gift." I felt the weight of rip tide leave my pocket . then in my hand I was holding a wicked steel version of Ripe tide. "Your sword is now made out of celestial bronze, imperial gold, Stygian iron, and Steel. There is nothing your sword can't slay. Now you must go…" with that a black vortex opened up and sucked me through. I was on a building overlooking a town lit up with millions of lights.

"Oh shit!... I'm back!" I was standing on one of the eagles on the side of the Empire state building! I walked to the edge of the eagle and jumped. "Just like training…." I willed the air to hold me up and it obeyed. I started to fly aimlessly around when out of no wear a force slammed into me.

"Die demigod!" screeched the harpy. I sighed.

"Good bye!" I wiped out Riptide from thin air. A trick that I learned from Chaos. And cut the Harpy in half as I dropped I teleported to time square. I brushed off a harpy feather from my shoulder and through up my hood. I walked out only to run into a Horde of Scythian Dracaenae posing as tourists.

"Look diner!" one of them said.

"Bring it ugly!" the first one charged me with its spear pointed at my chest I moved slightly to the side grabbed the weapons' shaft turned my shoulder into the surprised still changing monster and hip tossed her into a taxi. Turning to the oncoming monster horde I through the spear sending it through a large chunk of the horde. I then began weaving in and out of thrusts and swings countering and disarming. This was too easy! I dogged a thrust to my shoulder and spun behind the Scythian and snapped her ugly neck. Leaving only dust. Id finally had enough with the games. I saw and abandoned car. I willed the air around it to lift I moved it over the small group of monsters now reforming for another charge. "Hey dead rat breath!" I pointed up. The dumb bitches looked up! As a car crushed them. I turn and ran as I could now hear rapidly approaching sirens. I saw an ally and dived in to it. I sat ageist the wall and herd a deep growl. "Oh for fuck sakes!" I jumped out of the way as the Hellhound the size of an elephant charged into the wall! I was on my feet riptide in hand and slashed as another Hellhound lunged at me. The battle ended very quickly. I was for once in a long time tiered. I teleported to my mom's apartment. When she opened the door she screamed. Then it hit me... all the time that i didn't sleep in the void came rushing to meet me! And I blacked out.

Annabeth's pov

Thalia led me to the big house and into the war room. There with his feet up on the table was a boy about 17 with a Hooded Warrior EL tactical combat knife grinning talking to Chiron like there old friends. He was about 5'11 with dirty blond wavy hair that came down over his eyes but he swept it to the side. He had bright blue eyes, he was a muscular athletic build, and tanned. He had on a white muscle shirt and black sweat pants. He was gorges! And that grin! It was so familiar but Annabeth couldn't quite place it. "Who are you I asked."

"Alex." He said with a smile that made me catch my breath. As he extended his hand. I took it and said.

"So you say you **knew **Percy Jackson. What do you mean by Knew?" I asked my voice almost braking.

"Oh you must be Annabeth….. well about a year ago I was walking the streets of New York and he saved me from a horde of hell hounds… but after killing all of them we sort of bonded together. He taught me a lot… but one day, 2 platoons worth of Scythian Dracaenae attacked and he told me to run... I haven't seen him since..." Alex said looking down. "Did he mean a lot to you?" He asked.

"Y….Yes he meant everything to me…. But I don't think I meant much to him…" Just then Mike walked in.

"Oh this must be the guy how new my weakling of a half brother! Oh and if it isn't love sick Annabell still searching for the coward, when his so much cooler and better brother is hear still offering his shoulder! He's never coming back and you will never find him unless it's in a ditch!" I was about to send him to the infirmary for the fourth time today and gear it so no one could give him treatment when all of asuden.

"**YOU!**" Alex said with such hate it commanded fear. Then he lunged at Mike talking him through the door! Alex held his combat knife to Mike's thought. He had bated mike's pathetic attempt to defend himself with his sword aside. "**If you EVER speak ILL of Percy AGAIN I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! OH AND IF YOU EVEN LOOK AT ANNABETH THE WRONG WAY I'LL FUCKING SPOON OUT YOUR FUKCING EYES SO THERE STILL ATTACHED AND PUT THEM IN A FUCKING GALIC PRESS AND MAKE YOU DINK THE FUCKING JUISES! DO! YOU! UNDERSTAND! YOU SORRY EXSCUSE FOR A BASTERD CHILDE!"** I could see the hate radiating off of Alex. That and seeing his muscles. It was Hot! I don't know why he was so protective of me we had just meet. Then He punched Mike in the face. Smacked his head off the ground and through him through the window! Alex walked out the as Mike was on all fours decked him across the face breaking Mike's nose. Blood dripped off Alex's right hand as he gave Mike a swift kick to the mid section. Alex was about to mercilessly continue the beat down when Chiron spoke.

"Alex he's had enough." Chiron said as if he was board ad saw these out bursts every day!

Mr. D stepped out on to the porch and snapped his fingers all the damages were fixed. " I will say that any more fights must happen outside of he big house." Then he turned and began to play cards with invisible opponents. I was baffled! I turned to see Alex walking to the beach!

"Chiron WHAT THE FU…Hades just happened!"

"That was Alex. He had some info on Percy and….." He stopped and thought.

"Yes then he broke a door! Threatened Mike, and beat the shit out of him! Throwing him threw a window in the process! Not that I'm complaining! I just find that a little odd that you and Mr. D didn't freak on him for it! I said.

"I have to agree Chiron." Thalia said but you could tell she wanted to laugh her ass off and shake Alex's hand. Chiron sighed.

"Children Alex has had a rough go and seeing as he spent time with Percy I assume he was anger with Mike for Percy leaving Camp. Now go off to your daily activates." Then Chiron walked off.

"Ok well take about this later but I've got to get the Huntress's to archery before they kill someone. See you Annabeth." Thalia then ran off.

I walked to the arena to practice. Only to see Alex! He was playing fetch with Mrs. O'Leary he looked like he was playing with an old friend. And this was the happiest I'd seen Mrs. O'Leary since Percy left. Maybe its cuz he smelled like Percy? Who knows. Mrs. O'Leary talked him and started to lick him. He laughed and it rang in my ears.

"down girl…. Pleas….. I know I missed you too!" The world stopped! What did he just say!

"Mrs. O'Leary! Heal." She skipped over to me and fell down shaking the ground and rolled on her back. I scratched her tummy. As I said "What did you mean by 'I missed you too?'" I said squinting and analyzing him. He chuckled.

"Your just like Percy said you were…. As for how I know Mrs. O'Leary she came to me and Percy one day." I was taken aback.

"Per…..Perc…. Percy talked about me….?"

"Of course he loves you!"

**(WOW! Talk about dropping the Bomb! Dame! Percy still loves Annabeth! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And sorry for the cliff hanger I really am. I hope to keep updates close together but they won't be as frequent during the week. Sorry. Now review! Talk to me do you like were the stories going? How about this new guy Alex? Till the next up date.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go Chapter four!**

Chapter 4

Tears for the fallen

Percy's pov

I woke up groggy. The room was dark….. no it was dark out! "Ugh my head…" Then the door flew open and I had Riptide in hand. "MOM! DON"T SCARY ME LIKE THAT!" I said as I put Riptide away. She talked me with a hug!

"Paul! Paul come quick he's up! HE"S UP!" My mom yelled in my ear not letting me go!

"Thanks mom now I cant hear…. How long was I asleep?"

"TWO WEEKS! You scared us half to death! You show back up after two years and pass out at the door!"

"Wait What! I've only been gone like 6 months!" I pondered this. Then another thought entered my mind. "Mom did a boy named Alex ever come here?" I asked concerned.

"Yes why?" just then Paul walked in.

"Percy my boy!" Now I was in the death grip of a group hug!

"cant….breath…." they let go and examined me.

"Where have you been for the past two years!" he asked. So I told them all about the training and the mission I went on during it on earth apparently one year ago when I meet Alex. "So you said you dropped him at camp two days ago? Hum…. So how's it been the past two years?"

"Good….. but the gods, and your friends at camp have been worried sick! They've had millions of searches for you! And…." They missed me? Wow…. They all seemed so wrapped up in there own lives like they had forgotten about me since id become Immortal. But they weren't who I wanted to hear about.

"And what?" I asked Paul sighed.

"Annabeth has been going Crazy without you! Percy….. She never….." Yes! Ya I'll admit it I never got over Annabeth! I absently began to finger the gray silver wring hanging from my neck.

"Annabeth never cheated on you Percy! Mike ran up and kissed her so that you would think she had!" My mom blurted out. "She still Loves You and has never stopped!" I now had the promise ring in my hand and was looking at it. I knew what I had to do. This was going to start so major dram. I could sense it.

"I have to go back….." I said.

Annabeth's Pov

"What! He…he still loves me?" I said blinking back tears of joy.

"Ya…." Alex said rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at my finger and smiled. "Ya he wears a matching ring like yours around his neck… said he would till he came back for you. He never got over you. He always talked about you as if you were a goddess…." Whispering he said "and that you were way better looking than Aphrodite!" I couldn't take it I ran to my cabin. And flopped on the bed tuning on my Ipod when it was on the dock.

**( A little bit of a songfic here! I thought Id put this in cuz it sutes whats happening.)**

Three days grace Gone forever came on.

"Dame it Michal why do you persist on playing with my IPod when im not in the cabin!" I muttered to myself.

_Don't know what's going on! Don't know what went wrong!_

Why did he still love me I though he hated me! How did my perfect life end up like this?

_Feels like a hundred years.. I still can't believe your gone!_

It's only been two years but it feels like so much more! Things that I use to know off by heart are fading! His smile!, his hear! That look he gave me…. Diapering! I still can't believe he's gone!

Percy's Pov

I was walking to camp because I didn't have enough energy to jump. (my new name for it cuz that's sort of what it felt like.) Plus the memories that were once so sharp about its lay out are blurry making it hard to jump there. I had in my IPod and Three days Grace Gone Forever was playing.

_So I'll stay up all night… with these blood shot eyes! Well these walls surround me with the story of our lives. _

I remember the first night after I left I sat in my dark room surrounded by pictures of Annabeth and I, with my new friends Jack Denials and Captain Morgan. I didn't sleep that night…. I relived every memory I shared with Annabeth.

_I feel so much better…Now, that you're gone forever…I tell myself that I don't.. Miss you at all!_

I feel terrible! What if I was wrong! I never even let Annabeth explain herself! I've thrown that part of my life away… I don't miss her….. How the Fuck am I kidding? Of course I do!

Annabeth's/ Percy's pov

_I'm not lying_,

Yes I am!

_Denying_

Totally!

_That I feel so much better now that you're gone forever!_

Now That's the biggest lode of shit you've ever thought!

Annabeth's Pov

I fell asleep hugging Percy's shirt. My last though was it still smelt like him. I woke up it was late. I glanced at the clock. 12:07 a.m. I got up and walked to the beach. As I was walking in he forest to the beach I heard moaning. There near the creek I saw Mike fucking Drew! Ha! "Hope you get syphilis! You little shit! Serves you right for having sex with a girl that fucks anything she can stick in her Orpheus." Slut! I continued Looks like this is sneak out and fuck in the woods night cuz I saw a couple of people out there. Katie and Travis, Beckendorf and Silena (Shocker? :P), and Is that Thalia and Nico? Could just be my imagination….. after emerging on the beach I took off my invisibility cap. I was looking at the sea when I heard it.

"Wow never thought I'd see you again… that's quite a way to spend two years…. Training with Chaos wow…." That was Alex, who's he talking to? Someone who trained with Chaos for two years? I put on my Yankees cap and crept closer. Then a voice I knew put hadn't heard in a long time spoke.

"I know but its true…. I had to come back for her…. You know." There stood Alex and another Boy talking the mystery boy had a hood on.

"Ya I know…. She still loves you…. Wears that ring you gave to her too…. But just popping up like this….. and that oath you took…. I don't know if you can do both…. Protect the world and get the girl…."

"Ya…. Listen Alex you promised me…."

"I know… I know….. time grows short my friend….. for me and you… you have to make another choice…. and this time I don't know if you can make the right one…"

"The new war draws closer….." The hooded figure sighed "It will be quick…. fast….. but it will be the last….. Love or death….. you must choose…. Olympus raise or fall by your hand…. And a lost returned….. Could you pick a better way to word it!" the hooded figure said with depression.

"I see the future I can't pick it's worded….. for sight is what it is!... But for sight only shows some things never how it will ends…."

"so how long were you going to not tell me you knew she has been listening…." What how's he know I was here?"

"WHAT SHES HERE LISTENING! HOW CAN…. Oh this whole powers of Chose thing takes some getting us to…"

"Ya….Ya…" The hooded figure waved his hand and I blacked out.

Percy's pov

I walked up to Annabeth and picked her up. She was still as beautiful as ever….. maybe even more so…..

"Percy mmmmm….." she mumbled…. And latched on to me. Her hear still smelt like lemons…. No stop! Who am I kidding…. Id do anything for her….. I jumped so that I was standing over her bed and I was Invisible. Ya new power I discovered. I placed her down and then I saw my old tee shirt I placed it near her nose and she hugged it. Ha! That trick still works. I was about to jump back to the beach when she said

"no… Percy don't go….." I turned surprised shed woken up when I knottiest she was still asleep. I smiled and I leaned over kissed her on the lips and whispered in her ear.

"I'm not going any were wise girl see you tomorrow." Then I reached into my pocket and put the item in her hand and jumped back to the beach.

"There you are…. Now I know you want to come back so why don't you use your morphing power and come to camp and pretend to be someone else?"

"Good idea but no…. I'll be around but no one will see me…. Then after capture the flag I'll stumble into the amphitheater."

"That could work…."

"Till tomorrow at the amphitheater then Alex."

"Till then Percy…" we shook then I turned Invisible and walked away Then jumped to New York to buy something.

Annabeth's pov.

I woke up. My lips tingled, and I had something in my hand. I opened it. There in my palm was Percy's camp necklace! Then I heard his voice whisper:

"I'm not going any were wise girl see you tomorrow." It was a memory…. Like he said it last night well I was sleeping. I got up and when to the same spot on the beach but the only foot prints were my own from last night. "wired I don't remember how I got back to my cabin last night?"I walked away and was on my way to the dining pavilion I saw slash when I heard Mike talking to an Apollo kid. "you got to help me!"

"nope. No way am I helping you. You fuck tard. Next time don't fuck a slut like Drew in the woods and then clean yourself off with poison ivy!" and The Apollo guy ran off laughing. Ha I serves the little duch bag right. Wait if that actual happened… no it was a dream.

"Hey Annabeth!" said Thalia.

"Hey Thalia… is that hickey on your neck?" I asked

"nnn…no…" Thalia responded shifting her eyes back and forth.

"So it was you and Nico last night in the woods….. then that means…"

"You saw use! Dame! Don't tell anyone pleas Annabeth! Wait what do you mean 'then that means?'" I glanced around nervously and pulled Thalia away to a secluded area.

"last night I went to the beach on my way I saw my share of horrors including you and Nico exploring each other's mouths. Any way and I heard Alex talking to this guy…. I had on my invisibility cap and was listening. But the guy he was talking to had a hood and he saw or sensed me…. He waved his hand and I fell asleep….. the dream was amazing! Percy was back I raped my arms around him…. Then he tried to leave or looked like he was going to…. But I told him to stay and he did….. Then it gets really weird Thal's I woke up and…and I had this in my hand." I said showing her Percy's camp necklace.

"Where….. did…." I was just as baffled.

"I don't know…"

"Ok rewind what were Alex and mystery boy talking about?"

"I can't remember….. Alex said something like: 'know….. time grows short my friend….. for me and you… you have to make another choice…. and this time I don't know if you can make the right one this time…' that's all I can really remember. If you see Alex tie him up and come find me so we can question him."

"Got it." Thalia turned to walk away.

"oh and Thalia…"

"hum?"

"Put some more cover up on that hickey… unless you want Lady Airtimes to know."

"No need Wise girl I quit last night."And with that she sprinted off. I searched all day for Alex to no success. Then in capture the flag he ran ahead deep into enemy territory. I was a little pre occupied on how to catch Alex and beat the info out of him. That's why I didn't see Mike creep up on me. He hit me over the head and I feel face down he rolled me over and started to grope me.

" Ha who's laughing now bitch! He covered my mouth and began to undo my jeans.

"NOT YOU FUCKER!" as Alex grabbed Mike and punched him in the face! Mike stumbled. Alex took out his combat knife and slashed Mike across the arms and kicked both nee caps in! he Picked mike up and threw him ageist a tree. "I'll be back with a garlic press and a spoon don't you move a fucking muscle Mike. And then ran off towards the other flag I got up and chased after him! Only to see him seconds later with the flag in hand as he jumped across the stream! He turned to me and I saw Mike come up and stab him in the heart!

"NO!" I screamed. Every on stopped and starred open mouthed at Mike!

"You…. You killed him!" screamed Thalia.

"Ya! And what are you going to do about it?" Mike screamed! Just then a boy about 17 dropped from the sky. He landed 3 feet from Mike causing him to fall on his ass. "who…who are you!"

"**Your worst fucking nightmare!"** And the boy kicked Mike into a tree, knocking him unconscious. He tied Mike's hands up. Turned to the crowd and said "I'd kill this sorry excuse for flesh and save the world a lot of trouble…. But I think it be best to give him a trial!... What say you?"

"Kill him!"

Then Thalia spoke "NO! Let's give him a trial and then he knows the pain he caused…. Then we kill the fucker!"

"YA!" the rest of the camp yelled!

**There you have it chapter four! PM me if you want the alternate ending! Review! PLEAS! Tell me how you like the story so far! Or if you have suggestions! Now I might not be able to update for a while so don't get discouraged and don't worry about author knots cuz I won't post them as a separate chapter. Hope you liked chapter four!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long I've just been going through a lot of heavy stuff. Hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 5

The way it should have ended

Annabeth's pov

The hooded guy stayed with us not telling us his name but said he would testify argents Mike. The Trial began Thalia was leading it.

" You Mike Abbess stand accused of tricking Percy Jackson in to abandoning camp and quite possibly life…" I know test the hooded guy smirked.

"He was a weakling!" The hooded guy snapped his fingers and Mike lost his voice.

"Shut up you dumb σkαtά!" The hooded guy said. And gestured for the trial to continue.

"You also stand accused of bullying many cambers, and killing Alex, sexual harassment, and the attempted rape of Annabeth! How do you plead?" Thalia concluded.

"OH come fucking on! We know the fuckers guilty so lets just shoot he bitch!" Travis complained. As Katie grabbed his hand.

"HE MAY BE WORTHLESS SACK OF SHIT NOT WORTHY TO BREATH AIR BUT EVERYONE DESEVES A FAIR TRIAL IN WHICH THEY CAN SEE THE ERROR IN THERE WAYS BEFOR THEY DIE!" The hooded guy said.

"I call Annabeth to the stand!" Thalia said. I approached the center of the amphitheater.

"YOU Mike Forced your self on to me multiple times! The first tricked my befriend and love Percy to leave us all behind because he was to much of a threat to you! You tried many times after non of which succeeded. Then tonight you attempted to rape me during capture the flag! Alex fought you off not knowing what you were doing! Then when he returned with the opponents' flag you killed him!"

"Thank you Annabeth! Now you the guy with the hood you said you would testify?"

"Yes I did Thal's." Everyone stared at him in shock!

"Two years ago I wished I had siblings at camp! Someone to show the ropes to someone who could build on the Poseidon cabins reputation! But you have destroyed that! YOU made me leave the only woman I ever loved! You killed one of my best friends! You have discarded our father and decreased yourself!" The boy through back his hood! IT WAS PERCY!

"Percy!" we all yelled.

"What do you have to say for yourself you sack of shit?" Percy said snapping his fingers.

"That You will all Pay!" he screamed sinking in to the ground. "My Mistress will crush you!" were his last words as he sank into the ground.

Percy turned to me. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH WISE GIRL!" he said before smashing his lips in to mine! Gods I missed him!

**Sorry for the short chapter guys… but I wanted to give you guys another chapter. Oh and If you like this story I'm in the process of making another. It will be all OC's If your interested I'll give you the title in the next chapter which will be out sometime this week. Sorry again for the short chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's pov

I can't believe it Percy's Back! And he still loves me! After Mick's failed trial Percy and I walked along the beach under the rising moon. We talked about what had happened to us the past four years. "I've missed you a lot Annabeth… and I've been thinking…"

"You! Thinking! Oh I've got to hear this." I said sarcastically. He laughed and flashed his famous grin.

"Ya… but I want to show you something first." He said sticking out his hand for me to take.

"Ok I'll bite, where we going." But as I took his hand I felt a lurch like my body had jumped. And we were standing on a beach as the sun was coming up. We walked through the streets until we were standing in front of…no! The Parthenon! "Percy! Were… How'd you…" I before I could kiss him he said getting down on one Knee:

"Annabeth Chase you're the only one for me. These past four years without you hurt more than the sky! And I want to be there with you for the rest of eternity… Annabeth Chase will you marry me?" He opened a box it had a silver ring with a Gray and green diamond in it. Engraved on the side flanking the beautiful diamond is an owl with a trident.

"Oh Percy…" I said pulling him to a passionate kiss. He took me to all the buildings I've ever wanted to see. Final at the end of the day we arrived back at camp for supper I told Thalia about what happened to day.

"Really! Kelp head grew a pair and Proposed in GREECE! Wow…"

"Ya! It was amazing Thalia. Any way I'll catch you later… and try more cover up the hick's are still showing." Thalia slapped her neck. I laughed as I approached Percy who was looking out to the sea.

"We don't have much time left Annabeth…" Percy said solemnly

"What do you mean Percy?" I asked concerned.

"Gaia is close at hand and so is her army… we have to be ready…" some thing in my head clicked.

"Percy I know you talked with Alex the night before he died… you said a lot of thing I didn't understand… but Alex said you had to make another choice…"

"Annabeth pleas don't…" he said with grief and pain. But I ignored him.

"What do you have to make a choice about?"

"Whether to let the world fall…"

"But you wouldn't! not for anything! Why did Alex think you couldn't!"

"Or loss you…" he said barley audible."

**Hope you liked the Chapter! Oh and my next story will be titled "All figured out" now review. Pleas. Thanks to all the followers! Glad you all like the story! **


	7. sorry

Ok I know you'll hate me for this but hey haters are motivates =D so im sorry for the author's note.

Ok so a lot's been going on and schools getting hectic all this is not helping my writers block but I will continue to update. And I put out another Chose story but it's not about Percy or the gang. So just let me know what you think about it. Again I'm really sorry for the author's note! I hate it when author's do this but I had to let you know. Next chapter will be out neer the beginning of Christmas brake.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok so I lied on when this chapter would come out. Hope you like the chapter! It's a little short but hey… at least you're getting it. Read! Review! And Read and Review my other story! Here it is Chapter 7**

Chapter7

Anger and agony

Percy's pov

I was staring at the sinking sun. It was beautiful… and it would be the last sun set I saw on this beach. Because in a couple of hours I will have made the choice that will forever change the world…

I was shaken from my thoughts as Annabeth plopped down next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "What are you thinking about Seaweed brain?" she asked. Her beautiful stormy gray eyes looking at me with so many emotions.

"About how much I love you." I said Kissing her passionately and holding her as if I'd never let her go. She wrapped her arms around my neck and liked my lips begging for entry. Which I allowed without hesitation, I began to kiss her as if I'd never get another chance which I probably wouldn't. That's when she stopped.

"What's up Percy?" she asked leaning her forehead on mine. I couldn't tell her! No it needs to be this way.

"N..nothing. Why do you ask wise girl?"

"Oh… its just you were kissing me like… like you wouldn't ever have the chance to again. That's all."

"If that were true I wouldn't be able to do this." I kissed her with so much passion it ruled out any doubt she had. We after a long passion filled kiss in which we both got lost in our own world. During which I had somehow accidently jumped us onto my bunk. My shirt ended up somewhere, Annabeth's Shirt was on the floor and my belt was undone and so were my pants. I looked at her and asked; "are you sure you want to do this?" she looked at me.

"Yes Percy! You've been gone so long! Now your back! Were engaged, and… you have a choice to make! And I know what you'll choose… (no you don't. no one could guess what I chose) so this will be our last chance… I want you Percy!"

"Ok wise girl. I love you!" The sex was amazing! But I felt hollow on what will happen soon. Because of my choice. Annabeth lay in my arms sleeping. She was beautiful as always! She snuggled into me. I'd miss this. Just her and me… I wish we could stay like this forever… but alas all good things have to come to an end even if it is brief. I used my powers so that Annabeth thought she was still in my arms when she was only in clone sort of thing. Just like gods can be in multiple places at once so can I. I smiled still feeling Annabeth in my arms. I jumped so that I was standing at half blood hill. A tear welled at the edge of my left eye. But never fell. I had my other self whispered "I love you Annabeth! I'm sorry that it happened like this but… it has to! I can't watch you die! But Gaia can't win! I took an oath to serve and protect the innocent … I love you and I always will! I'll miss you… but I will wait! Forever if I have to! Goodbye my wise Girl!" and I walked out of Camp! Again! But I knew where I was going! And what was in store! " goodbye every one." I used my powers to scan the woods in fount of camp. I saw the mornings attack force all stationed in the woods. The camp could handle it but I was looking for the actual army. I used my powers again to locate Gaia's power source. 2 miles away. I jumped to the out side of the enemy camp! Time to act on my chose! I felt so much pain and agony for what I was about to do!

Annabeth's pov

I woke up in strong warm arms. "mmmmm…..Percy…." I said seductively. I turned in his arms. And looked at him. Something wasn't right.

"I love you Annabeth! I'm sorry that it happened like this but… it has to! I can't watch you die! But Gaia can't win! I took an oath to serve and protect the innocent … I love you and I always will! I'll miss you… but I will wait! Forever if I have to! Goodbye my wise Girl!" he said with pain in his voice! Then he faded as if he'd never been there! I jumped out of bead and got dressed in full battle gear. Percy's amour was gone! That sea weed brain better not be doing what I think he is! I ran out of his cabin and used a voice worthy of a Drill SGT.

"HALFBLOODS TO ARMS! The camp jumped to life and formed ranks. "Percy has gone ahead to take on Gaia and her army by himself!" they don't need to know what he's actually doing! I can talk him down when we reached him. "He need's help even if he won't admit it so let's go kick some Monster Ass!" and we charged over the hill taking the morning attack force that was just beginning to gather at the road!

"FOR THE GODS!" and the battle began!

**Ha! Beat You didn't see that one Coming! Hope you liked the chapter! READ! REVIEW! PLEAS! Hope to up date soon. Will be up by Christmas! Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hope you like the new chapter. PLEAS REVIEW! The I need Feed back! Let me know if your not happy with the chapter or if your really like it! Take a stab at were you think the story is going! Anything is good! And Bikerhead6969 good guess but remember a man often meats his destiny on the road he took to avoid it! And Matticus! Really! You could have told me that in person! Ya I know who you are! And were you Live! And to everyone else I am not a stalker! Any ways tell me what you think. And just realized never did this before DISCLAMER I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY CHARETERS IN THIS STORY! Except for Mike… but no one likes him any way!**

Chapter 8

Some things aren't as they seam part 2

We charged to meet Gaia's army! We collided our Phalanx smashed in to them and just kept going! Hell hounds, Telkhines, dracaena, Laistrygonian, Cyclops', and some demigods. After a couple of hours we had killed all the Monsters. "Ok Apollo cabin stay and tend to the wounded. Hunters scout ahead! The rest of you form up now we march to the Enemy's Camp!"

"Wait you mean we just did that and that's not he main forces?" a child of Ares asked.

"Yes! Listen Percy Is already there and fighting on his own! He need help!"

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for? Lets go help Percy!" the camp yelled in support and formed up so that we could form a Phalanx fast if ambushed. We marched for two miles and walked in to a clearing the hunters we already there sifting through the dunes of Monster dust and ruined camp site. When a small army attacked!

Clarisse yelled to me Nico and Thalia, "Go find Percy! We've got this!" so we did we fallowed the trail of destruction until I saw something that made me gasp. There was a crater with a small pudle in it under the puddle was the shape of a human imprinted into the ground. Like In the Loony toons when the coyote falls of a cliff I know test that some of the Monster dust duns were wet but we still had to find Percy. We pushed through the destruction that continued into the forest. When we heard a small fight in the upcoming clearing at the end of the path. Which seemed to be made by a fight? Then we found ourselves in front of a gigantic crater in the middle of the clearing . But the trees that should be here were nowhere to be seen. Almost like they disintegrated. And in the Middle of the crater was Percy Fighting A Giant but not any Giant! It was Porphyrion! And Mike! Percy looked Pail and tiered like he'd drop dead at any second. But his blokes and strikes were strong and hard.

Percy's pov

I stood just outside of the light of the enemy camp. I took a couple of deep breaths with my eyes closed. Channeling all the pain and Agony I felt course through me to my powers. I put all my weapons in the void so that I cold pull them out when ready. I walked into the light. The monsters saw me but parted as I entered the camp as they sensed my powers. Continued through the camp until I was in the middle of the camp I stood in front of a small lake that had a thrown made out of the lake water in the middle of it. On it sate Mike! "well if it isn't the weakling! What do you want! Come here to have a merciful death? Well you won't get one!"

"Actually dick head I came to talk to the earth bitch, but found a little cunt here instead! So where Is Gaia! I have a proposition for her!" I said with a lopsided smirk.

" you dare!" I jumped so that I was standing in font of him gripping his amour!

"You really want to test me child! Where is she!"

"Go to…"

"Fine have it your way!" I jumped us so that we were 120000 feet up and used the wind to propel us down at a million miles an hour holding Mike so head hit the ground first. We went right through his thrown and imbedded in a small crater! As the water has shot up around us I made the waves kill all the monsters that had gathered around. As well as giving myself a power boost. I stood up from the crater that had a large puddle and wiped out any monster in sight. I was a bluer! That I couldn't attack and were across the camp! I used my powers to make the air around them crush them and the ground swallow them up. But there still a lot of monsters so I split myself into fifty me's and I made the clearing into a golden desert! All fifty me's merged into one. Now that all the monsters were gone I focused in on Gaia's power source and found it just outside the clearing in another one. I saw Gaia channeling her energy into a black obelisk that continued to raise out of the ground. "Gaia!"

"Ahh mr Jackson…. Come here to die have we? Or perhaps you see that you can't win and wish to join the winning side?"

"Ha you wish bitch!"

"How DARE Yo"

"Shut it dirt face! I came here to give you two options! Option A you step in to the void nice and easy and no one gets hurt."

"And Option B?"

"Purdy much the opposite of A which initials me beating the shit out of you and throwing your broken ass in to the Void!"

"Void only one being has power over the void and he's faded! Long ago!" I chuckled at this.

"No! Chaos for one has no gender and two he's fading but not faded!" fear seamed to flash across her face but diapered into a snarl.

"DIE Percy Jackson!" I leapt out of the way of the jagged rocks that were where I once stood.

"Ok," ( I stood up and cracked my knuckles and neck, "Option B it is!" and I attacked we exchanged blows her earth sword ageist mine. She tried to use her powers but I didn't let her. But she still channeled energy into the obelisk. Plus every time I cut her or stabbed her the earth would heal her. Id had enough of the games so I caught her sword at the hilt and twisted. Honestly for one of the most ancient being she should have see this coming! I grabbed her by the collar and flue us up into the air! Then opened a portal to the void and through her in it. But not before she sent a huge burst of Energy to the obelisk. The obelisk began to glow! I flew at lightning speed and collided with the Obelisk disintegrating the surrounding forestry in a 100 foot ring. As well as a 30 foot wide and 40 feet deep crater. There under me was non other then Porphyrion! Fuck my Life! And then low and behold how stumbles into the crater like a dumb ass he is? Mike! Fuck me sideways! I began to battle both of them but I had used a lot of power.

**Well you read now click that review button! I'm open to suggestions but this late in the story… well you'll just have to suggest and see. ;) hope you like It and another thank you to all those that put this in there favorites! Thanks to all the followers and reviews! I hope to update soon! Finished a summative that was taking valuable time away from this story but now that that's done… till next time. **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Finally!

Annabeth's pov

Percy was a mashie! He was fending both attackers off and pushing them back! Suddenly Porphyrion charged Percy blocked his strike and kicked him into the side of the crater! Porphyion was out cold!

"You think your hot shit don't you!" Mike yelled at Percy.

"An you're a jealous piece of shit not even worth the air you breath!" Percy said coolie.

"Ha! Look at you! You're as white as a ghost!" mike said smiling.

"YA! I destroyed your pathetic army! Banished Gaia to the void! It takes the color from you dumb ass!" Percy said putting his sword away!

"Surrendering?" Mike asked cockily.

"Nope. You're the one that should. Your surrounded! And have and forest worth of arrows aimed at you… and besides your not worthy to die by my sword."

Mike grit his teeth and charged! Right as his sword would have sliced through Percy, Percy side stepped to the right and griped Mike's forearm with his left hand and punched the elbow joint with an open hand! Braking Marks arm! Mike howled in pain! Well Percy was executing this perfect counter he grabbed mikes sword in the process.

"You failed to maintain your weapon!" Percy said with an evil grin.

Then Percy quickly kicked mike in the back of the knee. This brought Mike to his knees. Percy then sliced Mike across the left Bicep rendering that arm immobile as well as cutting Mike's Achilles heal! (the muscle) Making Mikes legs useless! Mike was on his knees crying and begging for mercy!

"P….Pleas, Percy…. I'm y… your…. Brother! Y….. you cant kill me!"

"HA! Really! Brothers stage cheating girlfriends! Bully and grope girls! Your no brother of mine! You never were!" Mike seamed to see that begging wouldn't work so he tried intimidation.

"You can't kill me! I'm the best hero ever! And the greatest sword's man ever!"

"Stubborn to the end I guess…" Percy said softly.

Percy then stabbed Mike through the heart with his own sword the worst insult and way to die for a swords man. Porphyrion began to wake. He swung his head back and forth. Then stood up.

"You are presented with two options Porphyrion! Option A you walk into the void and there's no pain no suffering. and you'd be in one piece. "

"Hahaha! Well I'll humor you young demigod, whats option B?"

"I break you in two and throw you into the void!" Percy said with seriousness and a look that would make Areas cry for Hera.

"What about option C?"

"There is no option C!"

"But there is young demigod." With that Porphyrion began to sink into the ground. "Till next time demigod!" Porphyrion said as he sunk into the ground! Percy kicked where the giants head use to be.

I ran down the side's of the crater into Percy's arms. Then I broke off and hit on the arm! "Don't you ever do some ting like that again!" I whispered to him. Stupid me He still had that fucking Achilles' curse, but I didn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing that. But he still took my hand and kissed it better. Dame it why did that seaweed brain have to be so smart some times! Then he hugged me tight and whispered "I'm sorry wise girl! Wont happen again." Then he kissed me deeply. When people started wolf whistle's he teleported us to his cabin. But not before he flipped them the bird. And if that wasn't enough to shut them up the teleporting serenely did. The rest of the day Percy and I just enjoyed each others company well the others tended to the injured and improved our defenses. But I didn't care because I was with Percy! But one thought kept popping into my head this will only last for so long so enjoy it…

**Short chapter but it was needed. I'm hitting major writers block so if you have Ideas hit me up with a pm or comment on the story! Pleas Review! I love all you that are following the story! But comment! Tell me what you think! It you don't like something about the story go ahead and tell me! I just out no flamers because I hate the people who just rage on a story! But if you don't like where the stories going tell me! Pleas review! Hope you like the latest chapter. And check out my other two stories! Their only one chapter right now but no ones commented or following so id like some feedback on those! Well not sure when the next chapter will be so I'll just say it now Happy Holidays **


	11. Really sorry

Hey everyone… listen I know you'll probably be mad at me but I'm taking a break from righting…I might start up again in Feb but for now… I need a break to straighten some personal stuff out… really sorry… I love you all and I love this site but I need a break… it might not make sense to you all but it's what I need… but when I get back I'll finish A new void. Till then bye…..


	12. Chapter 10

**SURPRISE! **

**So…**

**Ok I sorted out my personal stuff faster than I expected. And my Writers has subsided. Hope you like the new chapter. And thank you for your suggestions. Still accepting them. Unknown your suggestion is different… but sadly I don't think I could do that. But maybe someday. And those looking for a sex seen well to state it simply. I suck at that kind of writing. Sorry. And as for Annabeth getting pregnant. It was tempting, but no, at least not yet ;P. Review Pleas! They keep me going! Oh and if any of you actual read my other stories... and are wondering what happened to them. I'm rewriting them.**

Chapter 10

Annabeth's pov

It had been three months since the first battle. We've had many since, and lost many! I lost a younger sister. She was only 11. But every black cloud has a silver lining. Percy and I had spent allot of the nights since together, but every time we've been playing it safe. And Percy thinks that the final battle is approaching. But its turned in to a sour subject for us. It all started when he was staring off in to space with worried look on his face. It's weird, since he was given the powers of Chose… well he thinks some things through. Sort of like the Percy I use to know but he actual thinks now. Anyway I'm getting off track. Well I asked him what was bothering him.

"_hey seaweed brain what's bothering you,"_

"_hum.. oh um…."_

"_Come on Percy you can tell me anything…"_

"_Annabeth…. Not this time. You wouldn't understand… no one would." _He said the last part barley above a whisper.

"_What's that suppose to mean!" _I yelled at him.

"_Annabeth listen to me! The fates want this to play out where I ether let you live and let the world end… or let you die and save the world…" _I let that set in.

"_what are you trying to say… that your going to save me Percy… and let everyone else die! This isn't like when I was kidnapped! There is no way you can save me and let others die!" _I screamed at him as I turned my back to him so he wouldn't see me cry.

"_No… Annabeth… I won't let the world end…"_ I stopped and looked at him. What is he trying to say…

"_Percy…"_ he stepped close to me and wiped my tiers away and kissed me. Then pulled me into a tight loving, comforting hug. Then he said barely auditable:

"_but I won't loss you ether… I make my own fate… that's what you don't understand…"_

We left the conversation at that. I contemplated what he said all the time but never understood what he meant or what he's going to do when the time comes to decide. If anything, I had more questions from this response then answer. Ugh I Hate Not Knowing Things!

Percy's pov

I had bought time with the first battle… but time is something that will eventually going run out. I've known for a long time that one day id meat a monster to big to, or to tough, or something that would lead to me dyeing. But knowing what I had to do… to save **everyone**! Well it brings a new light to that realization… well any way. Was laying on the my back in the water in the middle of the lake. Looking at the sky and the stares. I looked at the Huntress… I now understood Zoe more now… she died to protect the ones she loved… the other huntress' and us. And how a soldier is given a medal for what they call the 'ultimate sacrifice' why the families are given this medal even though they will never see it. It's not just for the families its. Its to commemorate the soldier who died so that others could live. As a wise man once said 'sometimes one life must be sacrificed to save the lives of many.'

I was lost in thought when I heard someone clear there throat I popped up on to my elbows. There stood Nico. He sifted his weight from foot to foot. I walked over to him and stepped up on the dock.

"What's up bro?" I asked.

"um. Percy you know my dad is Hades… well one that I never discussed was that I can feel peoples confute of death. I've known you were at ease with death. Being a Demigod, you knew you could die at any time… but recently your confute has well shifted…"

"And…"

"Percy… its shifted to the point where well it feels like you know your going to die soon…" Nico said uneasily.

"and you want to know why" I stated simply.

"Ya. I do."

"and so do we!" Fuck! I know those voices any where!

Thalia and Annabeth! ... Shit.

"well… guess the cats out of the bag." Nico said sort of embarrassed.

"Percy what the Hell is Nico talking about!" Annabeth asked on the verge of Anger. But probably would be on the verge of tears if I told her. But I couldn't hold out any more, and lying is out of the question.

"um… ok… well…" I stuttered.

"Percy is there something we should know." Thalia asked.

"ah hell, You guys are not making this easy for me." I said rubbing the back of my neck. Annabeth had a slight smile at those words.

"Percy… what's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"Ok… Annabeth do you remember when I said you wouldn't understand, no one would… this is what I'm talking about.

Annabeth's Pov

Something clicked. _'But I won't loss you ether… I make my own fate' _

'_you were at ease with death. Being a Demigod, you knew you could die at any time… but recently your confute has well shifted'_

'_like you know your going to die soon'_

' _die soon' + 'make my own fate' = ' you wouldn't understand'_

"Percy… you… no… NO! Percy You cant do that!" I screamed my voice broke at the end.

"Annabeth…" I was shaking my head. Trying not to cry.

"What the hell is going on?" Thalia asked angrily. Nico seemed to realize.

"Percy… why?" he asked in shock.

"Non of you would understand! I'm bound by oath! To protect every Innocent life! So giving up the world is not an option! But my **Fatal Flaw **Is **Loyalty! **So giving up Annabeth would not only kill me but I can't let that happen any way!" I now saw why… I was on the verge of tires.

"Percy…"

"Don't you see! By giving me these two options… I must defy the fates and create my own future. Now I'm not sure how that will end… but I've weighed the options and **come to terms** with the **Possible outcomes!** Nico, Thalia I know you don't understand. And Annabeth I don't expect you to understand…"

The funny thing… Now I did he didn't know how it was going to end… but was ready for whichever way it did.

"It's the only way that I can live with this… I need you Annabeth…" he said grabbing me in a tight hug while kissing the top of my head. I hugged him back, letting the tiers roll freely.

"And I need you seaweed brain!"

"um I think they need some alone time." Nico said as he pulled Thalia away.

"But I still don't Fucking know what the fucking hell is going on!"

"Thalia there are children with in ear shot" Nico chimed.

"Ya well the little fuckers can just deal with it if they are even **awake**!"

"Thalia, calm down…"

"NO! I will not Fucking calm down till I know what the Hell is going on Necro man!"

"Hey no need to make this personal… I'll explain it to you."

**(any way back to Percy and Annabeth) **

Percy's pov

After we had stopped hearing Thalia curse and had our moment I brought Annabeth out in to the middle of the lake. We lay down in looking at the stares. She pointed to the Huntress.

"I think I understand Zoe more now." She said. I laughed and kissed her forehead. "what is it Percy?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing right before Nico started to talk to me."

"Really?" Annabeth said with surprise.

"don't sound surprised Wise girl." I said with my famous smile.

"Well it's just, I don't know when my seaweed brain got so **wise**." She said smirking.

"Oh no you didn't!" I said as I tickled her. She tried in between breaths and giggles to beg forgiveness.

"Pleas… Percy… pleas… I… love… you!" I took pity at this and stopped.

"and I love you… which is why im sorry." I said with an evil smile on my face.

"For what Percy?" Annabeth asked as she looked at me and a flash of realization on her face. "Percy! NO! Don't you dare!"

"Sorry beautiful." I said leaning in.

"Nmmmm" her 'no' was muffled as my lips connected with hers. Her arms crossed behind my head and one of her hands gripped my hair, as her eyes closed. And then the solid water stopped supporting us and we sank into the water in a passionate kiss. With maybe and increasing bit of Lust.

**Pleas Review! PLEAS! Let me know what you think. Sorry for the false alarm about the break from writing. And a special thank you to Flame p1ckle appreciate the support and understanding, thanks. **


	13. Chapter 11

**Ok here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review! They keep me going.**

Chapter 11

Annabeth pov

I woke up but couldn't move. I looked around to see a familiar cabin. But not mine. Then I realized that it was in cabin 3 and couldn't move because Percy had his arms wrapped around me. I laid my head back down on his chest and looked up at him. There was a smirk across his face.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" he said with his eyes still closed.

"What time is it?" I asked closing my eyes and snuggling even closer into Percy.

"Well that depends…"

"on what?" I muttered into his chest

"If you want to sleep some more or not."

"Percy you cant make time that we don't have." I stated smiling. He can still be such a seaweed brain.

"Ah… well it all depends on what time your running on." He said with a smile . Ya I realize my eyes are closed. But I know because Percy thinks he's out smarted me. Wrong!

"Percy. I appreciate the thought of you jumping us to the west cost so that we have a couple more hours to lay together and possibly sleep. But no matter what time zone you jump to. When we do get back here we will still have slept in." I said opening up my eyes.

"ugh why do you have to crush my dreams?"

"Because I can." I said and leaned up and kissed him.

"Fine. But you have to shower first." He said as he laid back down and closed his eyes. Oh no you don't Percy! If I have to get up so do you. But how to get him to get up… it hit me. We'd both enjoy this. I leaned up so that I could whisper in his ear while pressing my self to him.

"ok Percy… you could sleep for another 15min… or…"

"or what he grumbled." But I could tell he was intrigued.

"we could shower together." I purred. His eyes shot open.

"your cruel… you know that."

"You know you love it." I said smiling.

"lets go be for I change my mind.

**( I'd tell you what happened but I'm terrible at that sort of thing. So use your imagination! ;P if some one wants to Wright the sex scene and inbox them to me feel free. I'll update the chapter and give you the credit for that part of the chapter.)**

After our very steamy shower we went to the dining pavilion. We had a nice breakfast, after which Percy went to go find Nico. I in turn went to find Thalia. I found her at the archery range. Once a huntress always a huntress.

"Hey Thal's! what's up."

"I'm still getting over what Percy is prepared to do…"she stated solemnly. As she let an arrow sore into the bull's eye.

"It's a lot to take in… but he told me about the oath he took when he trained with chaos… he has to protect earth until his last breath or chaos lets him go… so he's embraced the options." I said with sadness filling my voice.

"The question Annabeth, is have you…?" Thalia questioned.

"Could you I Nico was in the same situation?... but to answer you, yes… I've embraced the fact that he could die…" I said my voice braking at the end. I decided to change the subject. "so how is your relationship with dead boy?" I asked.

"what do you mean?" she asked blushing. Wait Thalia! Blushing! Oh wow! Time to pry!

"So where'd you do it?" I asked.

"D… do what?" Thalia stuttered.

"Oh come on Thal's! where did you and Nico first fuck?" I said bluntly. I'm so glad I changed the subject.

"Oh… well…." She stalled.

"Pleas Thal's! I'll tell you about Percy and I's first time."

"oh ok. During one of our make out sessions, it got a little more intense than usual… and well it just sort of happened." Thalia said blushing again. "now your turn! Spill!" she demanded.

"It was the night before the war officially started." I said fidgeting with my engagement ring. "It was in his cabin." I said. "so how was Nico… you know?" I asked shyly.

"He was good. But didn't last that long the first time. Lucky for him the make out session had got me going in advance." She said with out making eye contact. "How was Percy?"

"He was great! Every time…" I said with put hesitation. "how many times have you done it?"I asked.

"oh um… 5 times. You?" she asked.

"I don't know…." I said blushing.

"Dame! Annabeth you've gotten busy!"

Percy's pov

I ran over to Nico who was at the arena .

"Hey Nico we need to talk."

"ok, about what?"

"I need to know what's going on with our enemies. And I know your dad's been watching. So what's going on?" I asked.

"there not in America anymore." He said shyly.

"OK… then where are they?" I asked concerned.

"We think there heading to Greece…" He said looking down.

"Then that's where we need to be!" I said then clapped him on the shoulder. "but tonight we party!" I said with a grin. Nico smiled.

"I'll let everyone know." He said as he ran off. Tonight was going to be epic! I thought but in the back of my head a voice reminded me.

'Enjoy it well you can. Because tomorrow….'

That night there was a party of epic proportions! The senior campers drank! Annabeth and I might have had a bit to much! So we decided to go back to my cabin. I pushed open the door and held it for Annabeth. As she walked by she grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me in to a passionate kiss. I kicked the door shut. Annabeth turned us so my back was to the bed, and pushed me on to it. I don't quite remember what happened after that but considering we woke up naked. Well we could guess what happened.

**Now that you've read, review!**


	14. Chapter 12

**The final battle! Hope you like it.**

Chapter 12 time of dyeing

Percy's pov

Every one woke up and slowly made their way to the Amphitheater. Everyone had faces of stone on. Annabeth took my hand as she stood beside me. Ok time to lighten the mood. "Ok… I guess your expecting me to give some sort of hart warming speech…" I waited for their response. An Areas camper shouted with a voice worthy of a drill Sgt;

'ya!'

"well the truth is we are facing impossible odds…" faces fell as if confirming they're darkest fears. " and I wish I could promise we will all come back in one peace… but we wont all come back… but those that die will not die in vain! Any of how shed there blood with me this day will be my brother!" Or sister I quickly added. "and we go now to a face an army on our roots! Yes we sere all born away from Greece… but We are Greek! But more impotently we are Greek demigods! Impossible odds… we face those every day! And some high and mighty Giant thinks he can come back after millennia of living in Hell, he can come back and walk all over us!" the campers started cheering in agreement. "To destroy Greece!" again a cheer. "Attack our Home!" more cheers. "and expect us to just lay our weapons down and watch!" A cheer that was thunderous could be heard. "Well… what are we going to do about it?" The entire camp cried 'KILL! KILL! KILL!' with that there was a bright light and we all now stood on a field in front of Mount Olympus. ( The original)

"You hade me worried for a minute seaweed brain." Annabeth said smirking.

"Hey I find it best if they feel hopeless. Then you can easily raise their hope to tremendous proportions." I said kissing her quickly. Then well all turned to look at the approaching army. All the familiar monsters were there. And some that non of us had seen. The army stopped roughly 100 yards away. We were severely out numbered. Time to even the odds. I focused all my energy in to the weather and ground. Some sections of the army were swallowed up by the ground or impaled by jagged rocks. Or crushed by ice, or electrocuted by lightning, and finally he focused on the atoms around the army and split some of them. There were two massive explosions, covering the half bloods in gold dust. But all this and it only took out half the army. We were only now outnumbered by 60. I took a step forward.

"Percy…?" Annabeth whispered. I turned and looked at all my friends.

"For the gods." And I charged! A cry went up behind me and the monster's lowered there pikes. But they didn't see the storm cloud of arrows fly up behind us. Annabeth's plan was working beautifully. As we smashed into their weakened front lines. Just as they tried to hold us off the centers hit there eastern flank as the Cyclopes army hit the western flank. And Grover and the nature spirits attacked the rear flank. The monster army was sent into utter chaos. After hours of fighting, a hell hound jumped at me I grabbed it by the through and stabbed its stomach. Just then I saw the giant king stalking toward Annabeth. Time stopped and I saw Janus.

"Percy," the right side began. "you've come so far… and tried so hard…" the left side cut in "but now your choice is here…" "do you chose love? And let the world end?" the right said smiling. "or pain! And save the world at the cost of your loved one?" at that Janus threw the key from his right hand to his left.

"I chose neather!" I kicked him in the middle of both faces.

"gugh head ach" then time started again I rushed to Annabeth. The giant had his sword poised to strike. I pushed her out of the way as the giant stabbed down! Through my Achilles heel. Pain unlike any thing I can describe ripped through me Annabeth looked up and saw me.

"Percy!"

"I love you wise girl!" then I twisted the sword still in me out of the hands of Porphyrion. I then grasped the sword blade and pushed it back out of me. I then used all the strength to turn to Porphyrion and tackled him. While kneeling on him I spoke.

"You have clearly shown that your existence will only bring death and pain. So now the void clams you!" and I stabbed down! Through the giants head the gold blood of an immortal spewed out. Then a black vortex claimed the giants body. But not for an explosion rocked the battle. When the smoke had cleared there were no monsters left. The children of the gods clamed there dead and looked/ tended to the injured. Annabeth ran to the creator of the last explosion. There lay Percy!

"Percy!" she screamed. She dashed to his side and held his head in her lap and stroked his hair. "No Percy you cant leave me! No, Pleas! Percy!"

"Im here wise girl he said placing his hand on hers." But his voice was weak and his touch was feral and cold.

"Here quick Percy drink this!" she tried to force some nectar into his mouth. But he pushed it away. He weakly smiled and said.

"come on Annabeth… (cough) we both know that wont work." He then he kissed her. "I love you Annabeth!" he said as he opened his eyes. only for them to glaze over.

"Percy! NO! Percy you cant die!" Annabeth cried out tears streaming down her face. As she hugged Percy's limp body.

"Come child… there's nothing you can do for him now." A woman's voice said as an arm was set on her shoulder. Annabeth grabbed the goddess' wrist and twisted her arm bring the goddess to her knees.

"No Mother! You don't get to say anything! You and the rest of the gods abandoned us! You left us to fight the giants alone!" Annabeth screamed venom dripping from every word. She then relised her mother wile shoving her forward.

"Annabeth we could not interfere! The Giants did not engage us directly!" Zeus said.

"So you left us to cover your fucking lazy ass' again! Your pathetic! You expect us to do everything! And make excuses as to why you can't help! Then when you have the chance to save the one hero how has always stood by you! You let him Die!"

"How…" Zeus began, but Thalia cut him off.

"NO! Father we will not be silent any more! You gods can fend for yourself! I for one am done fighting for you. Only for you to never help! Had we not fought the Giants they would have destroyed Mt. Olympus killing your power at the roots! And now that I think about it… then we could have come in and cleared out the giants and been fine! The Giants made a direct attack at you by attacking us! But then again you just don't give a fuck! You expect us to lay down our lives and expect nothing in return! Oh ya we are granted immortality! Only so we can forever cover your ass!" Thalia screamed at her father.

"You insolent little…" Zeus growled in rage as he took out his master bolt. Only to be sent flying to the ground by some unknown force.

"I'd hold it there Zeus If you want to keep your rule over earth!" a mysterious figure spook as if he were every were. " I am Chaos! And I have returned!"

"Lies! Chaos faded eons ago!" Zeus screamed. With that chaos showed a bright display of power and took the all the god symbols of power! And crushed them then he opened his hands and the jumbled mess rearranged it self and the symbols went back to there respected gods.

"I am the god of everything and master of the void. I took your greatest hero when you all turned your backs on him! And Made him the protector of earth! He died for you! And you disrespect his image and are willing to strike down your own daughter because she spoke the truth! Percy had once said that earth is not in good hands! But it was in the better hands then the titans or giants! But not with a ruler like that!" with that Chaos touched Zeus' forehead and he crumpled to the ground. Then he turned to the body of Percy. You were the greatest hero! You rose far above any other child of the gods at the age of a mere 16. Earned immortality. Suffered great loss. Chose to serve me and brought me power over earth again. And stopped me from fading form this universe. And found a way to keep your oath as well as save the one you love. For this you deserve better." Chaos whispered a prayer. And Percy's body began to glow. And then he disappeared.

"What did you DO!" Annabeth screamed.

"you'll thank me later. Now when Zeus wakes up… he'll be a little different. In that he'll be a proper leader. Now I must go. Till I am needed again." A black vortex swallowed him.

**The last chapter will be up in a week or so. Ive got exams so I cant tell you exactly when I'll up date. Hope you liked that latest chapter. Review pleas!**


	15. Chapter 13

**The final chapter is finally here! Thank you to all those who fallowed and supported me! I'm currently working on two more stories. One of them is The marines of Chaos, the other is Not who you use to know. I hope you will all check them out when I post them.**

Chapter 13

When it's all said and done… what's left to do?

Annabeth's pov

It had been a month since the final battle and I hadn't talked to anyone. This was the first day I was out side since the incident. Though it was after hours so no one would know. I was looking out at the lake remembering my first kiss with Percy as my tiers hit the lake. And then the night Percy and I lay out in the middle looking at the stares. I had his shirt and occasionally sniffed it. It smelled like him a light warm sea breeze.

"You weep yet you do not fully understand what has happened." A power full voice said to me.

"Chaos?" I began to get angry.

"Where are you! Come out here so I can kill you!" I said standing up and drawing my dagger.

"now now Ms Chase.." the voice said. with that a wave of emotion hit me and I sat down with my feet dangling over the side of the dock.

"I cant hurt you… Percy trusted you and even if you are indirectly to blame for his death… he wouldn't want me to fight you…" I said sighing.

"Ah well I may be indirectly to blame for his death, but directly to thank for his life. But alas my time is up. Good bye Annabeth." And with that the voice stopped talking.

"Wait! What do you mean?" I was overcome by another wave of grief and sorrow. I began to cry. To make thing worse, I'm about a month pregnant. And no I haven't told anyone. I had stopped baling and was sniffling and wiping stray tiers when some one spoke.

"hey… why are you crying…." I'd recognize that voice any were… I was Percy's! oh great! Now im hearing things. But I humored my subconscious.

"you died Percy and now…." But I was cut off by two strong arms picking me up and I cried into his shoulder. He stroked my hair and kissed my head while whispering it will be alright. "No Percy it really wont be! Im pregnant and your dead!" He pulled back to look at me.

"I'm going to be a father!" He whispered.

"If you were alive yes…" I said my voice breaking at the end.

"Annabeth… I am alive! And I'm Here!" He kissed me and I could feel his lips, soft and sweet as ever. He smelled the same but a bit like the desert. He really was back. I pulled back stuttering.

"bu….but ho… how?" he sat down and patted the spot beside him.

"When I was taken in by chaos… I had to pledge myself to his service. The oath I took was; 'I Percy Jackson swear to protect the innocent, keep the earth in balance, do what is necessary for the world no matter the effect it will have on me. I fight in dark to serve the light, hide in plain sight, and protect the innocent! Where others blindly fallow the truth; I remember nothing is certain. Where others are bound by law and mortality: I remember everything is permitted. Where that came form I don't know. I pledge myself to Chaos and be the keeper of earth. Until death or Chaos releases me from my oath!' And when I died saving the world I did what was necessary for the world no matter the effects it had on me. By saving you I protected the innocent. When I died I was released as protector of earth…. Then chaos brought me back to life. Achilles curse free… and Immortal again. Do you understand now Annabeth?" He asked turning to me.

"Yes… I do Percy." and I kissed him. We went back to his cabin to sleep. The next morning the other campers were freaking out trying to find us. Then Thalia thought I might have gone to Percy's bunk to be closer to him. She was so shocked she fainted. That was hilarious. Percy then explained what had happened and everyone understood. Except for… Nico. Thalia promised explain it to him. So they went off to the forest. But something tells me he wouldn't find out till after a heavy make out session was over. I asked Percy why it took him a month to come back. Apparently He woke up in Egypt and had to find his way back. Oh well all that really matters is I have my seaweed brain back.

Epilog

Percy and Annabeth had there child eight months latter. They have a permanent residence on the beach at camp half blood. And will never have to help the gods again in there immortal lives. They lived happily ever after at camp training demigods. Ha if only it was ever that simple in a half bloods life! Knowing Percy he'll get his immortal ass in trouble and Annabeth and depending on how old there Children are will have to save him. ;P you know it's true so don't even Pretend it won't happen.

**Well there it is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed a new void. And are happy that I didn't kill Percy off, I hope you'll read my other stories as they come out. **


End file.
